The Heart of Everything
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Maglor hat beileibe nicht nur Zustimmung dafür geerntet, dass er Elrond und Elros bei sich aufnahm. Selbst sein Bruder Maedhros ist mit dieser Entscheidung nicht glücklich. Maglor versucht, ihm aufzuzeigen, dass sie beide noch etwas Gutes in sich tragen. [The Heart of Everything - Within Temptation]


Eine bedrückte Stille lag über dem Heer. Es kehrte siegreich aus der Schlacht zurück und doch auch wieder nicht. Viele der Soldaten hatten gesehen, wie sich ihre eigenen Freunde und Kameraden gegen sie wandten und ihre Waffen auf ihre eigenen Verbündeten gerichtet hatten.

Nur einer schien sich unbeeindruckt von den Schrecken zu zeigen, die sie in Arvernien zurück ließen: Maglor Feanárion. Er hatte zwei Kinder bei sich, Halbelben, Söhne seines Feindes, doch er hatte sie bei sich aufgenommen.

Es war Abend und Maedhros hatte das Lager aufschlagen lassen. Stumm saß er nun vor seinem Zelt und sah in die Flammen des kleinen Feuers zu seinen Füßen. Maglor war nahebei und spielte mit Elrond und Elros. Er hatte eine Decke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet, auf der die beiden Säuglinge herumkrabbeln konnten ohne sich schmutzig zu machen. Nun kitzelte er sie und verzog dabei ulkig das Gesicht. Die beiden sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und lachten fröhlich.

Ceomon saß nahebei und beobachtete das Spiel schmunzelnd. Rethtulu verzog wie immer keine Miene, aber auch er war den Halbelben nicht mehr allzu abgeneigt. Nur Maedhros hatte eine finstere Miene aufgelegt, die einem das Fürchten lehren konnte.

Maglor hatte in den letzten Tagen viel von seinen eigenen Leuten ertragen müssen. Bei weitem nicht jeder billigte seine Tat, die Zwillinge bei sich aufzunehmen. Sie hatten ja eigentlich auch Recht, sie waren die Söhne Earendils und Elwings, seiner Feinde. Aber wie hätte er zwei unschuldige Kinder töten können, die nichts für die falschen Taten ihrer Eltern konnten, für Taten, die teils lange vor ihrer Geburt statt gefunden hatten. Wie hätte er es nur tun können?

Elros bekam seinen Finger zu fassen und steckte ihn in sein kleines Mündchen. Den beiden kamen momentan die ersten Zähne und sie kauten auf allem herum, was sie in ihre kleinen Händchen bekamen. Maglors Haare hatten schon sehr darunter leiden müssen.

„Du kleines Raubtier willst mich fressen, was?", scherzte er.

Elros quietsche vergnügt und zappelte mit den Beinen. Elrond war indes zum Rand der Decke gekrabbelt und hatte einen Zipfel angehoben, um zu sehen, was darunter war. Anscheinend wurde er fündig und steckte sich, wie Maglor schon befürchtet hatte, das Fundobjekt in den Mund. Maglor seufzte, rettete seinen Finger vor dem verspeist Werden durch Elros und sprang zu Elrond. Was dieser gefunden hatte, war ein runder Kiesel. Er wandte ihm den Stein aus der kleinen Hand und wischte ihm über den Mund.

„Das macht man nicht", sagte er zu dem kleinen Kind. „Schmeckt doch nicht, der Stein ist doch dreckig."

Elrond sah erst ihn dann den Kiesel groß an. „Papa …", brabbelte er und streckte seine pummeligen Arme nach seinem Spielzeug aus.

Maglor zerfloss förmlich und er musste verzückt lächeln. Sie waren weder sonderlich nah mit ihm verwandt noch brachte er ihren Eltern irgendwelche Sympathien entgegen und doch waren ihm die Zwillinge schon jetzt so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, als seien sie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er fragte sich, ob sie schon wirklich wussten, was das Wort „Papa" bedeutete, aber es rührte ihn dennoch sehr und ging ihm sehr nahe, dass sie ihn schon jetzt so nannten.

Plötzlich stand Maedhros auf und sah zu seinem Bruder und dessen Schützlingen hinab. „Wir müssen reden", sagte er kühl. „Aber nicht hier."

All die Vaterfreuden waren verschwunden. Stirnrunzelnd sah Maglor zu seinem einzigen noch lebenden Bruder und erhob sich langsam. Dieser bedeutete ihm zu folgen und entfernte sich.

„Pass du auf sie auf", sagte er zu Ceomon, dann folgte er seinem Bruder. Was er wohl wollte?

Sie entfernten sich ein wenig vom Lager und gingen in den Wald, in dem ihr Heer lagerte, bis man sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Dann erst blieb Maedhros stehen und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen", sagte er gerade heraus.

Maglor hörte den Schmerz aus der Stimme seines Bruders. „ _Háno_ …", sagte er leise und einfühlsam. Er wusste um die Macht seiner Stimme.

„Nicht …" Und Maedhros wusste ebenso, was sein Bruder bezweckte, wenn er so sprach. Ein tadelnder Blick streifte Maglor. Dann seufzte er. „Erst habe ich die Brüder ihrer Mutter nicht retten können. Dann konnte ich unsere eigenen Brüder nicht retten. Und nun sehe ich sie und erkenne so viel von Ambarussar in ihnen. Sie sind unseren eigenen Brüdern so ähnlich."

Maglor schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich", widersprach er. „Das siehst du nur so, weil unser eigener Verlust noch zu tief sitzt und zu sehr schmerzt. Sie sind Zwillinge, ja, und sie sind kleine Kinder. Mehr nicht. Wir waren alle einmal klein. Sie sind Halbelben und damit etwas gänzlich Anderes, als unsere geliebten Brüder es waren."

Maedhros sah ihn zweifelnd an. Der Kummer saß tief in seinen Augen. „Warum hast du sie mitgenommen?"

„Weil sie unschuldige Kinder sind, die keiner Seele etwas zu Leibe tun könnten."

„Warum?"

Maglor seufzte. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon so oft geführt und noch immer konnte sein Bruder keinen Frieden finden.

„Weil ich tat, was ich tat", sagte er daher. „Die Welt ist böse und auch wir haben Fehler begangen, böse Taten vollbracht. Liegt nicht etwas Wunderschönes darin, doch noch immer zu guten Taten fähig zu sein? Aller Welt zu zeigen, dass man dazu steht, was man ist, aber doch nicht nur ein böses Wesen ist? Ich will mich nicht diesem Urteil beugen, das man über uns gesprochen hat: das wir allein gewissenlose Sippenmörder sind. Denn das sind wir nicht."

„ _Du_ bist es nicht", widersprach Maedhros. „Ich schon."

„Nein, niemals!", hielt der Jüngere heftig dagegen. „Du am allerwenigsten. Ich hätte die Zwillinge getötet, hättest du es mir befohlen, das weißt du. Aber du tatest es nicht, und hier sind wir also mit zwei jungen Halbelben in unserer Mitte."

Der Rothaarige seufze. „Und warum habe nicht ich als ältester unseres Hauses mich ihrer angenommen sondern du?", fragte er. „Warum?"

„Weil du schon genügend Sorgen hast, Bruder", antwortete Maglor sogleich. „Ich sehe dir an, wie du leidest, wie alles an dir nagt, was vorgefallen ist. Aber du musst nicht immer gerade stehen für uns alle. Manchmal können dir auch andere helfen.

Ich will dir einen Teil dieser Last abnehmen, indem ich mich ihrer annahm. Irgendwann einmal wird die Welt verstehen, warum wir sie verschonten, und sie wird besser von uns denken. Sie alle können sagen, wir seien herzlose Bastarde, aber sie werden damit nicht ändern können, was wir in Wirklichkeit sind. Aber so ist es nun einmal, das Herz von alledem: Es lässt sich doch viel leichter leben, wenn man selbst der Gute ist. Es ist so viel bequemer, wenn andre die Bösen sind. Und wir geben sehr gut die Bösen."

„Ja, das tun wir …", murmelte Maedhros. „Es ist so eigennützig, was du da tust, und doch verbindet dich etwas mit ihnen."

„Nein, kein Eigennutz", widersprach Maglor. „Das sind alles nur nette Nebeneffekte. In Wahrheit ist es wohl mein Dank an sie. Sie zeigen mir, dass noch nicht alles vergeben ist, dass wir uns selbst nicht aufgeben dürfen."

„Aufgeben …", schnaubte Maedhros.

Sein Bruder sah ihn bedauernd an. „Manchmal habe ich die Befürchtung, dass du dich aufgegeben hast", sagte er leise. „Dass du dich in dein Schicksal fügst und dich nicht mehr dagegen wehrst. Wir sind Feanárioni! Niemand bestimmt über uns!"

Mit einem Ruck wandte sich Maedhros ab und lief unruhig auf und ab. Maglor sah ihm an, dass er wusste, dass sein Bruder die Wahrheit sprach, und auch, wie sehr ihn diese Worte getroffen hatten. Fast sofort taten sie Maglor wieder leid.

„Verzeih mir, bitte …", sagte er und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Älteren. Dieser hielt inne und sah ihn lange schweigend an. Dann zog er seinen einzigen noch lebenden Bruder fest in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Maglor spürte, wie sein Bruder den Tränen nahe war, und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Bald ist ohnehin alles vorbei, das spüre ich", wisperte Maedhros. „Das Ende ist unausweichlich, das war es immer, nun sehe ich es. Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht und noch vor dem Ende kann sich alles zum Guten wenden. Und vielleicht sind diese Kinder ja unsere Rettung, so unwahrscheinlich es mir auch erscheinen mag."

„Du bist nicht allein in dieser grausamen Welt, Bruder", sagte Maglor eindringlich. „Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

„Ich weiß." Und dann: „Danke, kleiner Bruder …"


End file.
